


A thank you gift.

by CreepypastaBitch666



Series: Scooby and Dynomutt [1]
Category: Scoob! (2020), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Cant think of a good ship name, Dog relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I dont really think they're too much in character, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, OOC, Oneshot, Random and short, Random kisses, Scooby x Dynomutt, Scyno, Scyno??, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Kisses, Short One Shot, dog love, ig??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaBitch666/pseuds/CreepypastaBitch666
Summary: During the scene in Athens when the gang gets saved by Dynomutt, Scooby thinks he should thank the robo-dog by giving him a thank you gift.
Relationships: Dynomutt/Scooby Doo
Series: Scooby and Dynomutt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A thank you gift.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it isn't as good as the other ones on this site. I just thought we needed more Scooby x Dynomutt ever since the movie came out. I honestly shipped Scooby with Dyno the first time I saw the movie. qwq.

Blue Falcon and Dee Dee stood to the side as they watched the friends hug happily after being reunited together at last. 

Scooby wagged his tail as the gang hugged him and his closest friend apologized to him after having jealousy come in between their friendship. They all stayed like that for a while before Daphne stood up. “Alright, time to bring that three-headed dog down to the pound.”

As the red-head said this, one of the small robots on Dastardly’s ship that Daphne once helped, looked up in excitement and relief and danced around as he beeped happily. 

“Everyone accounted for?” Daphne continued as the gang separated and all agreed in nods before all of them heard a small scuffle in the metal mess behind them and saw the wonder dog, Dynomutt, step out of the wreckage. “Whoo! Okay, well that’s my cardio for today.” The dog said, clearly still nauseous over literally saving everyone’s lives. 

Everyone rushed over to thank Dynomutt for the quick save, excluding Fred, who stayed behind to examine the wreckage of the Mystery van. 

“Dynomutt you saved us!” “Yeah, thanks a lot.””Man I don’t know where we’d be without you.” “Thanks for saving my friends Rrynomutt.” The dog looked up and nodded before stating, “As much as I love all the praise I’m getting-” Blue Falcon frowned at that- “We should really get going and figure out a way to stop Cerberus from getting into the city.” 

“Right!” The rest of them said before jogging off to hide and figure out a plan. 

However, as Dynomutt was about to follow, he received a tap on his shoulder. 

He looked behind to see Scooby smiling at him. “Yes Scooby?” 

“I mean what I said. Thanks for sraving my friends. R-especially Raggy.”

Dynomutt looked at the Great Dane in fondness. “Well of course, it’s my job to keep others safe.” 

Scooby ran beside him as both started sprinting towards where the others were hiding. “Oh, and before we go and start risking r-our r-lives..” Scooby turned to Dynomutt and pecked him on the cheek. Dynomutt skidded to a halt and looked at Scooby in surprise. 

“What?” “Consider it as a thank r-you gift Rrynomutt.” 

Boy, is Dynomutt lucky he couldn’t blush, as he was sure he would be the same red-faced dog as Scooby was right now if he wasn’t a robot. Both dogs looked at each other as Dynomutt sat there in shock for a second, his mouth agape, and his eyes wide. “Uh..thank you.” 

Scooby giggled happily as Dynomutt smiled. 

“Hey, I hate to interrupt this lovely love story but, in case you’ve forgotten, we have an angry three-headed dog that needs returning to the underworld.” Said a bored voice. 

Both dogs turned to the others who were looking at them. Dynomutt pulled away and cleared his throat. “Yes..um..We should get going Scooby.” “R-oh Right.” This time they sprinted over to the hiding spot without any interruptions. As they got there, Daphne and Velma were staring at them all excitedly. Blue Falcon finger-gunned his dog sidekick, Dee Dee raised her eyebrows playfully at them while Shaggy gave his friend a thumbs up. Scooby giving one in return.

“Well, sorry for the interruption. Let’s do this.” “We still need to come up with a plan.” “We can’t do it in the opening, that giant pooch ‘ll see us. Get into the..uh vase..thing.” Everyone ran inside the amphora, not wanting to be seen by Cerberus. 

“Oh yeah, Scooby before I forget.” Scooby turned just as he was about to get into the amphora. Dynomutt pecked a quick kiss on Scooby’s snout. Scooby blushed. “Consider it as a thank you for the earlier gift.” The robotic dog said as he smirked. The Great Dane smirked as well. “R-well, then I’ll have to return the thank r-you r-later.” “Yeah, but then I’ll have to return the thank you too.” “True, but then R-I’ll r-also have to return the-” 

Dee Dee poked her head out of the amphora, interrupting Scooby. “Okay, guys, seriously though, you can resume your kissing sessions later, while we’re safe and on the ship.” “Right. Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the end! Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
